JUST DANCE 2018 (Fanmade)
Ubisoft JUST DANCE 2018 Tracklist The game will include 40 songs + 1 Ubisoft Club exclusive available only for 8th generation consoles and on Nintendo Switch. You can also have access to more than 300 songs from Just Dance past games and exclusive tracks added monthly through Just Dance Unlimited. The songs are these: 24/7 Dreamers - Gigi Rowe G 24K Magic - Bruno Mars B B/(Alternate - Extreme Version B) All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey G All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - The Just Dance Band B Beauty and the Beast - Ariana Grande John Legend G B(Beauty) (The Beast) Black Magic - Little Mix G G Bon Appétit - Katy Perry Ft. Migos G/(Alternate - Food Version B G B G) Boombayah - Blackpink G G G G CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! - Justin Timberlake B/G/B/G/(Alternate - Kids Version B G B G) Carmen (Ouverture) - The Just Dance Orchestra B B Celebration - Kool & The Gang B G B G/(Alternate - Disco Couple Version B G) Chained To The Rhythm - Katy Perry Ft. Skip Marley G/(Alternate - Futuristic City Version G B) Chandelier - Sia G Chantaje - Shakira Ft. Maluma G B/(Alternate - Subway Version G G G) Closer - The Chainsmokers Ft. Halsey B G Dancing Queen - ABBA G G G Despacito - Luis Fonsi Ft. Daddy Yankee B G B G/(Alternate - Extreme Version B) Drag Me Down - One Direction B B B B I'm In Love With a Monster - Fifth Harmony (from Hotel Transylvania 2) B G B G I'm The One - DJ Khaled Ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne B B B B I Am The Best - 2NE1 G G G G I LUV IT - PSY G B G Last Friday Night (T. G. I. F.) - Katy Perry G B (Panda) Lips Are Movin - Meghan Trainor G Mi Gente - J. Balvin, Willy William B G B G Move Your Body - Sia G (Ubisoft Club) Poker Face - Lady Gaga G/(Alternate - Official Choreography G) Rockabye - Clean Bandit Ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie B G /(Alternate - Bollywood Version G B) Shake It Off - Taylor Swift B G G Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran B/(Alternate - Sumo Version B B) Side To Side - Ariana Grande Ft. Nicki Minaj G/(Alternate - Aerobic Bike Version G) Stitches - Shawn Mendes B Sugar - Maroon 5 B B B/(Alternate - Sweets Version B G B G) Sugar Dance - The Just Dance Band B Swish Swish - Katy Perry Ft. Nicki Minaj B G G B/(Alternate - Basketball Version B G B) Team - Iggy Azalea G G G G/(Alternate - Extreme Crew Version G B G B) Wasted - Tiesto Ft. Matthew Koma B We Are The Champions - Queen B B B B Work From Home - Fifth Harmony Ft. Ty Dolla $ign G B G B World Is Mine - Hatsune Miku G ? Ubisoft Club TThis Feeling - The Chaimsmokers Ft Kelsa Move Your Body - Sia G (Ubisoft Club) JUST DANCE UNLIMITED Look What You Made Me Do - Taylor Swift F (Just Dance Unlimited) J'suis pas jalouse - B F (Just Dance Unlimited) (France Exclusive) Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo B (Mario) (Just Dance Unlimited) My Way - Calvin Harris M (Just Dance Unlimited) Na Stile - Vremya I Steklo F (Just Dance Unlimited) Swalla - Jason Derulo feat. Nicki Minaj & Ty Dolla $ign F F F M (Just Dance Unlimited) I Got You - Bebe Rexha F (Just Dance Unlimited) Yalla - Inna F (Just Dance Unlimited) All Time Low - Jon Bellion B B B (Just Dance Unlimited) Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers & Coldplay B (Just Dance Unlimited) Mashup 24K Magic - Bruno Mars - Golden Dancers All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) - The Just Dance Team - Best Of Just Dance 2018 Boombayah - Blackpink - Best Of Asia CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! - Justin Timberlake - Colorful Dancers Celebration - Kool & The Gang - Disco Chained To The Rhythm - Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley - Best Of Katy Chandelier - Sia - Dancing Queens Closer - The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey - Lover Couples Despacito - Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee - Latin Couples Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Katy Perry - Pandas Shake It Off - Taylor Swift - Crazy Costumes Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran - Different Shapes Side To Side - Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj - Little Fitness We Are The Champions - Queen - Superheroes Work From Home - Fifth Harmony ft. Ty Dolla $ign - Working People Trivia ... - PLEASE DON'T EDIT THE SONG LIST!, BUT IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ADD TRIVIA!, FEEL FREE TO DO IT!